The past decade has seen a tremendous increase in the use of cellular phones, Voice-Over-Internet Protocol (VoIP) phones, and other types of communication devices beyond traditional TDM based telephones or “land line” telephones. Along with the increase in cellular and VoIP phone usage is a phenomenon known as “cutting the cord”—where a subscriber relies solely on cellular or non-traditional telephone services, such as VoIP phones rather than a land line, and which is occurring more frequently than ever.
The rise in popularity of the use of cellular phones and other alternative communication devices and protocols can be attributed to many things, one being the advanced functionality and customizations that they provide. Even the most basic cellular phones today allow you to download ring tones, screen savers, and wallpaper in order to customize your cellular phone. Ring tones, screen savers, and wallpaper may be offered for download directly from the cellular service provider or may be downloaded from third parties that have begun to offer a variety of customizing products. Downloads, such as ring tones, are generally inexpensive for the subscriber, but provide additional revenue for service providers and third party vendors. Consumers have shown a willingness to spend money for ring tones, face plates, wallpaper, screen savers, and other products in order to have their phone reflect their personality, and the market for customizing products has proven to be quite lucrative.
Currently, traditional TDM based phones do not have many of the advanced functionalities that cell phones provide. At least in part due to the lack of features and customizations that are available on other networks or using other different devices, traditional TDM based phones are declining in use and seem to be less desired by subscribers over time.